Aksel Jacobsen Bogdanoff
Aksel Jacobsen Bogdanoff (1922-1971), from Lille Ekkerøy, is noteworthy for two reasons. He was one of those Norwegians who fought as Soviet-controlled partisans in eastern Finnmark in World War IIKåre Wahl, Partisanene Sibblund og Søderstrøm, 2002Partisanen und Spione in Nord-NorwegenKjell Fjørtoft, Lille Moskva – den glemte krigen (Little Moscow - the forgotten war), ISBN 8205147256, 1983. A book about the partisans in Finnmark and their fate during and after the war which led to a documentary film of the same name that won awards at film festivals in Moscow and Krakow. Bogdanoff is among the list of partisans which starts on p. 202.Birger Bakken, Reidar T. Larsen, Arne Jørgensen og Åge Fjeld, Død over de tyske okkupanter - de norske kommunisters motstandskamp 1940-1945 (Death to the German occupiers! : The Norwegian Communist resistance 1940-1945), ISBN 8299485908, Oslo 1998Troms og Finnmark, an excerpt from Død over de tyske okkupanter - de norske kommunisters motstandskamp 1940-1945 and, in 1953, he was one of two brothers who encountered and shot the last polar bear seen in Finnmark, at Lille Ekkerøy.Oddbjørn Gundersen, 53 år siden sist (53 years ago), Finnmarken, 19 May 2006All Public Member Photos & Scanned Documents results for Bogdinoff on Ancestry.com.au Part of the last generation to live on Lille Ekkeroy Aksel Jacobsen Bogdanoff was one of eleven children born to Signe Victoria Bogdanoff (1892-1963), née Dahl, from Tromsø, and Jacob Wilhelm Bogdanoff (1878-1940), whose father, as the surname suggests, came from Russia. The other children included: Alfred; Francis; Olaf (1917-2002); Karl; Frits; Ingvar (1920-1995), also known as Ingvald; Daniel; and Agnes. The children, three of whom died at an early age, were the last generation who lived on Lille Ekkerøy. They were evacuated during the war, moved to Krampenes, but returned and lived there until about 1953, when they moved back to Krampenes. The family had a bull, three cows, some sheep and a dog. As part of their subsistence tactics, they collected driftwood on the beach and picked cloudberries in the fields. Aksel married Anne Lise and, before their divorce, had a son called Arvid.Private communication from Monica Milch Gebhardt, a collections consultant and project manager in the museum in Vadsø, August 2012.All Public Member Photos & Scanned Documents results for Bogdinoff on Ancestry.com.auAll Public Member Photos & Scanned Documents results for Grunnett on Ancestry.com.au Partisan service After training as a radio operator in the Soviet Union, Bogdanoff, in April 1944, parachuted alone onto Kvaløya island and set up a radio bearing on the Torskefjord height between large stones. In connection with the Porsa action, he was captured and tortured by a German search party on 9 June 1944. He revealed nothing but he is supposed to have made some deal which the Germans honoured,Partisanen und Spione in Nord-Norwegen resulting in his survival. Polar bear In 1953, when Aksel Bogdanoff and Ingvald Bogdanoff were out inspecting their salmon nets in the Lille Ekkeroy area, they encountered a polar bear which is believed to have come on an ice-floe from Svalbard.Oddbjørn Gundersen, 53 år siden sist (53 years ago), Finnmarken, 19 May 2006All Public Member Photos & Scanned Documents results for Bogdinoff on Ancestry.com.au They shot and killed the bear. This is the last time that a polar bear was seen in Finnmark.Oddbjørn Gundersen, 53 år siden sist (53 years ago), Finnmarken, 19 May 2006Robert Greiner, Fryktet det var isbjørn, Nordlys,19 May 2006 References Category:1922 births Category:1971 deaths Category:Norwegian communists Category:Norwegian resistance members